Miko Umikano
Miko Umikano is a cheerful and slightly clumsy 6 year old girl, and the main character of Element Heroes!. She loves eating, and often fights her cousin, Hayate for it. She is avarage at her studies and sports. Miko is kind and likes to share, but she is really terrifying when angry. Personality Miko is very cheerful. She is quite clumsy, but is brave and has a strong sense of justice. Drawing, painting, story making and fighting are the only arts that she could do well. She loves to eat, but can be very picky about food sometimes. History Going to Elements School Miko is first seen playing with he friends when the message appears in a letter. She is the first to open hers, and immedeatly runs towards her home without telling her friends. Her friends then open the letters, and they have the excact same reaction. At home, Miko packs some stuff into her backpack. Her mother sees her, asks her what is going on. Her letter flies towards her mother, and she shocked and goes to tell Miko's father. The next morning, Miko finished her breakfast and then dashed to her friends and cousin's houses. After they are all together, Miko shouts happily about the Elements School, then they all walk to a forest near the town. They see a tree with a portal there, then they go inside. MORE COMING SOON.... Relationships Rina Hiyama - Rina is Miko's childhood friend. Rina sometimes worries about Miko for her clumsiness. Hayate Kazekawa - Hayate is Miko's cousin. They usually argue with each other but are actully good friends. Hayate likes to prank her along with Remi. Madoka Daichi - Madoka is Miko's friend. Madoka usually comes to Miko for advice to cool down Rina's anger, but Miko just answers 'Her element is fire! You can't cool her off'! most of the times. Rena Nijikawa - Miko and Rena are shown to be good friends. Rena usually gives advice to Miko about other arts, such as knitting or dancing. Geki Nijikawa - Miko and Geki are rivals on studying from the start of their first grade. Miko usually avoids him because he studies too much. Hina Hikari - Not much is known on Miko and Hina. They are good friends, and never actually fight each other. Mira Hikari - Unlike her twin sister, Mira is quite close with Miko because their love for arts of pictures. Remi Onchou - Remi's mother is a friend of Miko's mother. They are good friends from before the series, even though Remi pranks on her with Hayate sometimes. Seika Umikano - Seika is Miko's mother. She usually teaches the little girl to not to be too clumsy, but there is no effect. She is also very worried that Miko might push her powers a bit too far, or get hurt in training because of an accident. Umino Umikano - Umino is Miko's father. He is caring and shows it with a 'brutal' way, which is fighting, and Miko actually likes fighting because of this. Appearance Miko's hair is navy blue and short. She is mostly seen wearing blue overalls over a cyan shirt. She always wears her Element WristBand In her Element Form, her hair is tied in a ponytail with her Element Stone. Her top is cyan with a picture of water-drops on it. Her skirt are the same colour, and her pants are blue. Her shoes are blue. Etymology Miko - Mi (美) means 'beautiful', while Ko (子) means 'child'. Umikano - Umi (海) means 'ocean' or 'sea', hinting her element is water. Ka (川) means 'stream'. No (野) means 'field' or 'plains' Her name can be roughly translated to " Ocean stream field beautiful child " Trivia Miko's personallity is mostly based of off Curewolfy11 Category:Characters Category:Element Heroes! Category:Curewolfy11 Category:Female